1. Field
The embodiment of the present invention relates generally to a wireless communication system, and specifically to a method and an apparatus for performing muting for all or a partial resource region in a resource space (PDSCH, Physical Downlink Shared Channel) for data transmission of a serving cell so as to avoid interference from a neighboring cell at the time of allocating a resource of a channel state information-reference signal (hereinafter referred to as “CSI-RS”) in a wireless communication system, and using muting information for muting.
2. Discussion of the Background
As a communication system develops, consumers such as enterprises and individuals come to use a wide variety of wireless user equipments.
The current mobile communication system takes an advance from a service mainly devoted to a sound to a communication system with high speed and a large capacity that can transmit/receive various data such as videos, wireless data. A technical development for transmitting data with a large capacity equivalent to a wired communication network is in demand, and a proper method for detecting an error which can improve system performance by minimizing the decrease in information loss and increasing the efficiency in system transmission becomes an essential element.
In addition, in various current communications system, various reference signals have been used for providing a counterpart apparatus with information on a communication circumstance or the like, through uplink and downlink.
For example, in an LTE system, which is one of a mobile communication method, a reference signal or a CRS (Cell-specific Reference Signal), which is a reference signal, is transmitted per subframe for identifying channel information at the time of downlink transmission.
At this point, a CRS is differently allocated and transmitted according to time/frequency with respect to each 4 antennas, according to 4, which is the maximum number of antenna ports supported at downlink of an LTE system.
A next generation communication technology under development such as LTE-A may support up to 8 antennas for downlink. Accordingly, a CRS which is currently defined only for 4 antennas has a limit for identifying channel information at the time of downlink transmission. Therefore, a reference signal, called as a CSI-RS (Channel State Information-Reference Signal; hereinafter referred to as ‘CSI-RS’), has been newly defined for identifying channel state information for up to 8 antennas.
In other words, a communication system using up to 8×8 multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) antennas for both the transmitter and the receiver is under discussion. Further, a user equipment should transmit different CSI-RSs per respective antenna ports or layers receiving/transmitting signals. However, while a basic definition and overhead for a CSI-RS are currently being defined, a method for allocating and transmitting a corresponding CSI-RS pattern to each resource region per antenna/base station (cell) and transmitting the corresponding CSI-RS pattern has not yet been specifically defined.
Especially, in a communicating environment where one user equipment should receive CSI-RSs from various base stations or cells, it is likely that intervention between CSI-RSs from different neighboring cells will occur. Therefore, this situation should also be considered.